weekyle15s_the_four_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello (2012)
Donatello is one of the four members of the Ninja Turtles and is the smartest of them, he used to have a crush on April but soon realized he cares for her as a sister. Appearance Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Unlike previous incarnations, he is tall and thin with brown/red eyes. His quiet and shy nature gives him a more professional look, which comes across as the strong silent type. He is good with machines and has a talent for making new technology for his brothers. Personality Donatello is quiet and more reserved than his brothers. He does not have Mikey's outgoing nature or ability to make friends quickly, but his loyalty to the friends he does make is considerable. He also has a tendency to take things personally and deeply to heart, such as the care and protection for The Pulverizer and being the most upset by April's departure after the mutation of her father. Donatello is a bit awkward in social situations; having neither Leo's charisma or Raph's indifference to what people think. Donnie is not without faults. He is nervous, tense under pressure, easily annoyed and, while not prone to regular bursts of anger like Raph, he can lose his temper, especially when technology fails or performs ineffectively. He is also rather romantic and very loving. He is able to appreciate the love between his father Splinter and his late wife, Tang Shen. Donnie is particularly skilled, having "a way with machines" and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits, such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathmatics, and metallurgy. This makes him very nerdy, especially in the eyes of Raph. Donnie is the 2nd most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, and often is the voice of reason and logic. In previous incarnations, Donnie is seen as second-in-command, but no such title has been established in this series, thus far. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter. Donnie tends to clash with Leo over these "traditional methods", as seen with Metalhead and later, the Turtle Mech. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Ninjutsu: '''Like his brothers, he is a master ninja and is very agile, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfire, weapons, and punches and kicks. *'Enhanced Strength:' An regular turtle can pull 5x its body weight. He and his brothers have been mutated and have had years of training under a grand master of martial arts, so their strength has been amplified as a result. *'Enhanced Speed: Despite being a turtle, he is not slow. He can run fast enough to avoid laser fire from a Kraang weapon. He can also move things at enhanced speeds too, such as twirling his bo-staff. *'Stealth: '''Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat. *'Naginata: 'His bo-staff has a built switch blade on one end. *'Shell: 'He has the normal ability of a turtle to get into his shell. *'Healing Factor: 'He was able to take numerous hits from mutants like Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Dogpound and Slash, seriously injuring himself and was still able to fight. He also was able to fight Shredder but was hurt by him. *'Intelligence and Communication: He is incredibly intelligent able to calculate complex equations in his head, create different machines and handle the creation of medicines and other chemical compounds. He enjoys tinkering with items he finds in the junkyards and in the abandoned part of the sewers, which have allowed him to make the Shellraiser, the T-phone and Tpod. Donatello also is a master of strategy and helps Leonardo as a tactician in many of the more involved and complex missions. Touched by his father as human given the power to speak and understand perfectly human English. *'Stamina and Endurance: '''Due to his ninjitsu training, he has a great deal of stamina, which allows him to keep up with his training. A good exhibition of his stamina is seen when Donatello is training the Pulverizer. He able to take hits better then Mikey can take, but not as good when compared to Leo and Raph. Weapons During most of the series, Donatello wields a Bo Staff which, like his brothers with their individually chosen weapons, he is highly skilled with. His bo staff can convert into a Naginata. However, in battle, his staff is often broken or destroyed, which implies he has several. Several examples occur in Metalhead - and a great deal of the episode being dedicated to Donatello's annoyance with this. i.e: Donatello hits a Kraang robot with his staff, which does absolutely nothing. Donatello exclaims in frustration at his staff (furious at how useless it seems to be against the robots) just before Raphael destroys the same robot by throwing one of his sai through it's head. Raphael then turns to Donatello and says that "When we're done here, there's a matching band who needs a majorette." implying that ''he isn't particularly impressed with Donatello's bo staff either. Soon after this, half of Donatello's staff is burnt away by an energy canon, once again causing him to exclaim angrily at the apparent ineffectiveness of his weapon. Donatello dives behind a crate to avoid the canon, and screams, "How am I supposed to fight advanced alien technology, with a stupid stick?!" Later in the episode, Raphael is tending to Spike and says, "Look Spike, Donatello got another stick to break." just as Master Splinter is handing Donatello another bo staff. (Donatello then tells the Sensei that he wishes to upgrade it with modern technology, to make it more effective, and the rest of the episode follows his endeavors, and eventually, he does fight alien technology - and win - by using the so-called "stupid stick".) Despite this, he later upgraded his staff by equipping it with a rocket launcher, though it malfunctions. In The Pulverizer Returns!, Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliant on their own weapons, telling them to swap for once. After this exercise, Donatello is left with Raphael's Sai. During a later, more serious fight, the turtles become way too uncooperative with their new weapons and in the end decides to swap back. Afterwards, when Splinter finds out, he takes away all their weapons, stating that anything can be useful for true fighters. When Donatello and his brothers are trying to save Timothy, Donatello uses a broom holding and fighting with it in a style similar style to his regular bo staff. In Turtle Temper and The Gauntlet, he also used a Yumi bow and like the rest of his brothers wields Shurikens. From Beyound the Known Universe until Bat in the Belfry, Donatello used a space bo-staff and a laser blaster created by Fugitoid. Family *Master Splinter (Adoptive Father) *Tiger Claw (Adoptive Uncle) *Leonardo (Older Brother) *Raphael (Older Brother) *Michelangelo (Younger Brother) *Karai (Adoptive Older Sister) *Kyle (Adoptive Cousin) Voice Actor Rob Paulsen. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Pets Category:Former Pets Category:Turtles Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Adopted Category:Scientists